devil_beaterfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:MegaSmiley/Mietrice Morte
Mietrice Morte is based on the use KiboAndZetsubou aka ExelZuer 'Appearance' ' '''Mietrice wears a skull mask with a black hood to cover most of his face & hair. Mietrice also wears a black caped edgy looking outfit with a bone scythe on his back and a little grim reaper on his shoulder which is seemingly a plushie. 'Personality' Mietrice always speak in an edgy & serious manner taking his role of Grim Reaper very serious. 'Backstory' Mietrice is the fearfull Grim Reaper. The embodiment of death itself! Mankinds greatest fear!!!...... or atleast so he thinks but in reality Mietrice is just a normal teenager wearing a halloween costume and carrying around a rubber toy scythe. The reason as to why Mietrice thinks that he is the Grim Reaper is because of the little reaper plushie on his shoulder who in reality is actually a minor demon who likes to trick people who chose Mietrice as his victim appearing before him as a little reaper to tell him that he had become a Grim Reaper. Thanks to some illusions & tricks made from the minor demon's power Mietrice was easily fooled in believing the demon's lies and then set-out to do whatever a Grim Reaper is supposed to do except he doesn't cause most of the times the demon tricks him into doing things that simply make Mietrice look like a joke or make a fool out of him. 'Power' Mietrice himself has no power however the minor demon tricking him possess the Haze element and often shares part of it with Mietrice to aid the illusion of being a Grim Reaper. 'Moveset: '''Passive: ''"Illusionary Reaper" When Mietrice goes below 40% of his health the little reaper possess him giving him a slight damage buff cause the little reaper doesn't want to lose his amusing victim. If Mietrice goes back above 40% again Reaper Mode turns off. also i'm just gonna refer to this as "Reaper mode" from now :U. '''LMB: '"Bonemerang Scythe" ''Mietrice throws his toy scythe vertically forwards spinning as it goes for some distance before returning back to Mietrice again. An enemy hit by the scythe will take medium damage on each hit. In Reaper Mode this attack deals slightly more damage, it's radius becomes a bit larger and the speed of the scythe is higher so it returns faster making it's cooldown lower. '''E: '"Demonic Foolery" ''The little reaper shares some of it's haze energy with Mietrice giving his scythe a haze colored glowing outline giving Mietrice a damage buff for the next 3 seconds. In Reaper Mode this gives a higher damage buff and it lasts for 4 seconds instead. '''R: '"Trick Souls" ''The little reaper creates ghost illusions surrounding & spinning around Mietrice in a circle. The circle expands to a medium radius around Mietrice over a period of 5 seconds. An enemy hit by the ghosts will take medium damage with each hit. In Reaper Mode the little reaper summons more ghosts and they expand further by 1/4th of the normal radius size aswell as restoring Mietrice's health by a low amount on each hit. '''F: '"The Grim Reaper" ''The little reaper commands Mietrice to fire forward a dark orb of the demon's energy which deals only medium damage to an enemy hit but puts them under the demon's illusion making them think Mietrice is truely death itself causing them to fear him. Enemies fearing Mietrice take 1.5x more damage from Mietrice's attacks till the illusion wears off 10 seconds later. In Reaper Mode this attack does high damage instead and makes the enemy take 2x more damage from Mietrice's attacks but only lasts for 5 seconds. 'Trivia''' - The minor demon's actual name is "Grym" - Mietrice's last name "Morte" is Portuguese for "Death" cause he wasn't edgy enough already. Category:Blog posts